The Power
by kagebunshin679
Summary: Story salah post ini fanfic dxd gan bukan crossover,sorry salah post


Namaku Hyoudo Issei,seorang murid biasa di kuoh wajah kurasa aku tidak jelek dan juga tidak tampan,atau bisa dibilang memenuhi kkm.

"Hei Issei kau mau melihat 'pertunjukan' ? "

Ya inilah temanku Matsuda dan Motohama,pasti kalian tahu apa yang dimaksudkan dari ' pertunjukan ' itu bukan ?.Pertunjukan itu adalah ajang mencari oppai yang sesuai di tanganku,uhh kapan aku bisa memegang Oppai ?.

( Issei pov end )

Akademi kuoh,sebuah akademi yang dulunya khusus mulai dibuka untuk umum baru baru ini,dengan rasio perbandingan 7 : yang sekolah disini tidak tahu bahwa sekolah mereka itu milik iblis.

( Setting : Ruang Klub Ilmu Gaib )

"Bagaimanapun kita harus mengawasi si hyoudou itu,kurasa ia memiliki potensi bukan Akeno ? " ujar Rias seraya membuka baju yang menutupi Oppai JUMBONYA.

"Ara...ara.. Kau benar boucho,dan kurasa ia cukup tampan juga " balas sang queen ,Himejima Akeno diiringi senyum palsunya yang dapat membuat laki laki manapun meleleh.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh,kapan aku punya kami sama apakah masa remaja ku yang penuh akan oppai ini akan dihabiskan tanpa pacar",desah Issei sambil menghela nafas,"Berikan aku setidaknya pacar yang oppai nya bisa kupegang".

"Hyoudou Issei kun !,aku Amamo Yuuma"

"...",suara nan imut * diimut imutkan * membuat issei berhenti dari pikiran nistanya.

'Jadilah pacarku !",

WHAT ?,issei ditembak kali ia mencubit lenganya untuk memastikan apakah ini mimpi basah atau saja,Issei yang merupakan murid paling di benci oleh wanita pacaran ?.kalau yaoian mungkin !.

"Ano,apakah aku tidak salah dengar ?"tanya Issei memastikan.

"Tidak,aku menyukaimu jadilah pacarku ! "titah sang wanita.

Wow,bayangkan berhasil melihat oppai para anggota klub kendo,kau kemudian ditembak oleh cewek kawaii nan pikir panjang ia langsung menerimanya.

"Aku menerimanya yuuma chan"

"Souka ?,yey baiklah issei kita akan bertemu lagi ditempat ini"

Issei hanya tersenyum mesum,berbagai pikiran untuk melakukan hal yang iya iya muncul dikepalanya.

"Dengan ini aku akan melepas keperjakaan ku " batinya nista.

( Ruang Klub Ilmu Gaib )

" Boucho aku melihat malaikat jatuh yang sedang berbicara dengan Issei,aku tidak tahu apa niatnya,tapi mungkin itu berbahaya",Lapor sang queen kepada king nya.

"Souka ?,awasi da tenshi betina itu Akeno !"titah sang king,Rias Gremory.

"Ara.. bouchou",kata Akeno diiringi senyum sadis dan manis nya.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Matsuda Motohama",kata Issei melambaikan tanganya pada si botak dan kacamata,Matsuda dan Motohama.

"Kenalkan ini yuuma chan",kata Issei sambil menyeringai dan mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga mereka berdua,"dan dia adalah P-A-C-A-R-K-U "

Issei langsung melengos pergi bersama Yuuma.

"PENGHIANAT",teriak Matsuda dan Motohama.

.

.

.

.

Issei dan Yuuma telah bersenang senang hari ini,mereka telah jalan jalan dari pagi sampai sore hingga berhenti di sebuah taman.

"Yuuma chan,aku senang sekali hari ini,"kata Issei seraya menoleh kearah Yuuma.

"Umm..aku juga Issei-kun,"balas Yuuma "ano apakah aku boleh minta sesuatu padamu Issei-kun ?"

Issei yang mendengar itu langsung berpikiran yang iya-iya,'apakah Yuuma chan meminta itu,apakah keperjakaan ku akan lepas malam ini',batinya mesum.

"Apa itu Yuuma chan ?"

Yuuma langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Issei dan berbisik,"bisakah kau mati untukku".

'Huh,apa',batin Issei"ano..Yuuma chan bisa kau bicara lagi,aku rasa telingaku sedang bermasalah".

"Bisakah kau mati untukku hyoudou Issei-kun ! ",suara Yuuma yang tadinya langsung berubah menjadi menyeramkan,pakaian nya berubah menjadi hanya menutupi bagian vital saja,disusul munculnya sepasang sayap gagak.

"Apa maksudnya ini Yuuma chan ?",tanya issei sambil ketakutan.

Yuuma tidak menjawab,ia hanya membuat tombak cahaya dan menusukkanya ke perut issei.

"Maaf hyoudou issei,kau harus mati dan satu lagi aku namaku adalah Raynere,seorang datenshi,"kata Yuuma A.K.A Raynare,"dan jika kau ingin menyalahkan,salahkan saja tuhan yang menanamkan sacred gear dalam tubuh mu.

"Sac..apa ?"setelah mengatakan itu Issei langsung ambruk,kemudian diiringi perginya Raynare.

'jika kau ingin membunuhku setidak nya biarkan aku memegang oppai mu,tidak-tidak. kenapa saat ingin mati aku masih memikirkan hal itu'batin nya kemudian melihat darahnya di tangan,'warna merah ini,seperti rambutnya'.

"Rias..gremory senpai,"setelah mengatakan itu issei langsung ambruk ketanah.


End file.
